1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an underarm hygiene product having the form of a deodorant patch between a top carrier sheet and a bottom carrier sheet.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is known to use disposable, non-disposable (launderable) and partially disposable garment shields for protecting clothing from perspiration by attaching them directly to apparel such as a dress. Some conventional garment shields have absorption properties to capture perspiration and others offer barrier properties to keep perspiration from contacting the garment. It is also known to modify conventional garment shields with an adhesive for attachment directly to the skin of a wearer.
Deodorants and antiperspirants are also known for underarm hygiene purposes. These compounds have a limited number of dispensing options for application by the user. Common deodorant application forms are roll-on, aerosol, stick, gel and cream. All of these dispensing containers (even “travel size”) provide sufficient quantities for multiple uses of deodorant material to last several days or weeks.